The Anubis Games
by AnimeDex
Summary: Yugi has a strange dream about a mysterious girl telling him to enter in a Anubis tournament in order to free her from the shadow realm. discontinued on lack of reviews.
1. Dream

A/N This is my Yugioh fic, I hope you like! These characters and duel monsters etc. do not belong to me with the exception of Naomi/Yama, those two are mine, my own!.... -,-() okay....no more LOTR for me... ^ ^() anyways...enjoy!  
  
Yugi could hear voices. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was surrounded by darkness and shadow. Not far from him he could see Yami dueling someone.  
"Yami! What's going on?" Yugi said going to Yami's side. Yami did not answer him  
"I summon, Magician of Back Chaos!" Yami commanded as the monster was summoned onto the field. Yugi watched with interest, he remembered when he and Yami had to summon that monster in order to defeat Pegasus. Yami's cloaked opponent laughed causing Yugi's skin to crawl.  
"Do not think I will be defeated so easily Pharaoh..." The figure said summoning Change of Heart. Yugi realized that the was nothing to protect Yami from the attack of the monster.  
"Yami! Watch out! You have nothing to protect you!" Yugi tried to push Yami away, but he passed right through without a reaction from Yami. "What...?" Yugi was confused. He took another good look around and looked at himself. Yami and the opponent where solid, but Yugi himself was see- through somewhat. "This must be a dream or something..." Yugi said aloud. Yugi's attention was drawn back to Yami as another figure began to materialize next to him.  
"It's good to see you Yama, but you're too late! Watch as your precious Pharaoh meets his doom from one of his own monsters!" Yugi's eyes widened, he was scared and didn't know what to do.  
  
He watched as the girl fully materialized and threw herself in front of the attack blocking it from Yami. Yami quickly grabbed her as her weak form collapsed. The monster was returned to Yami's side of the field and Yami looked at his opponent with rage. Yami's eyes shone with pure insanity and hatred as he ordered his monster to attack destroying his opponent completely sending his mind to the shadow realm. Yugi's heart beat at top speed.  
"What is this? Who is this girl?" Yugi's mind raced with so many questions. Yami sank to his knees holding the girl close to him. Yugi kneeled next to them, even tough he knew they could not see him. Yugi noticed for the first time that both the girl and Yami were wearing royal clothing from ancient Egypt.  
"Yama..." Yami whispered to the girl softly as his eyes filled with tears and stroked her cheek gently. "Answer me...please..." Yugi looked down at Yama's face, her eyes and expression was blank.  
"That's how Mai looked when her mind was sent to the shadow realm..." Yugi thought sadly slowly standing. Without warning, the space below Yugi became like air and Yugi dropped into the darkness. "Yami help me!" Yugi reached for Yami foolishly even though he knew that Yami could neither see nor hear him. Yugi yelled as he continued to fall with no sign of waking up from this. He tried to wake up but couldn't. Suddenly he felt himself fall into someone's outstretched arms. He opened his eyes again and looked at the person expecting Yami or maybe even Shadi, but instead it was the girl-Yama. "It's you!" Yugi said stunned. The girl set him down and looked at him.  
"Yugi..." She said pointing behind him. Yugi turned and saw a ring a few feet from him. He walked over to it to pick it up but before he could get it the figure of a man with a jackal's head scooped it up and held it away from Yugi.  
"A...Anubis!" Yugi said stepping back into Yama. Anubis was gone as soon as he had come, taking the ring with him. Yugi turned back around and looked at Yama.  
"Please Yugi, you must go to Egypt and participate in the Anubis trial tournament! Only then will you be able to release me from the shadow realm and bring me back to Yami...please Yugi...I've been waiting for this for over 5,000 years....help me...please..."  
Yugi awoke with a start, beads of sweat rolling down his pale face. He looked around his room to see it was morning. Yami's spirit was looking at him from the foot of his bed.  
"Are you alright Yugi? Did you not sleep well?" Yami looked concerned.  
"No, it's okay Yami...it was nothing..." Yugi said, getting out of bed and dressed for school. Yugi thought to himself as he walked to school. "What was that all about...?" He thought as he waved and caught up with his friends. 


	2. Invitation

A/N. Thankies for reviews! Yes, ^ ^() I can be a bad speller at times....it depends on my I.Q for the day XD! Anyway, characters do not belong to me....but Yama and Naomi do ^__^ Onward to chapter 2!  
  
"Hey Yug!" Joey said to his friend Yugi poking him on the head. "You awake yet? You look like you've been up all night!" Yugi smiled and shook his head.  
"I'm fine Joey...just a little tired that's all."  
"I am too, I was up most of the night studying..." Tea sighed to herself. "And I still feel like I'm going to bomb that test." She sighed looking at her feet. Joey's eyes shot up.  
"WHAT? WE HAVE A TEST TODAY??? SINCE WHEN??" Joey panicked.  
"What are you talkin' about man? It's been up on the board for over a week...don't tell me you haven't been studying!" Tristen tried his best not to laugh.  
  
"No......" Joey sweat dropped and lowered his head.  
"Dude...your in some serious trouble...."  
  
"Awe can it Tristen..."  
"Hey guys, look over there!" Tea interrupted the squabble and pointed to a sign by a nearby store. She wasn't pointing to the sign really, but a girl about Yugi's height was looking at it and was wearing a school uniform like Tea's. She was pulling something off of the sign as she continued to read it.  
  
"That must be the new girl the teacher said we where getting yesterday." Bakura said, sowing out of nowhere scaring Joey who jumped into Tristen's arms.  
"Yeesh! Don't pop up so suddenly like that Bakura!" Joey said clinging to Tristen. Tristen just shook his head and dropped Joey. "And YOU! You warn me before you're gonna drop me on my ass like that!" Joey yelled pointing at Tristen.  
"Since she looks as if she is going to our school, why don't we ask to her walk with us?" Bakura suggested walking over towards her. "Excuse me miss? I couldn't help but notice..." Bakura placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled, but before he could finish his sentence the girl squealed with fright and hit him in the head with her bag before taking off towards the school. Bakura's tears were flowing like waterfalls down his cheeks and was curled up in a ball on the ground. "What did I do? What did I do?" Bakura whimpered as his friends leaned over him and looked down. They tried to look concerned for him but the situation was just to funny for Joey who was soon laughing hysterically on the ground. Tristen helped Bakura up and kicked Joey to get him to shutup. Yugi smiled at his friends and took a look at the poster that the girl had been looking at. He nearly fell to the ground himself when he saw it.  
  
"Attention Gamers..." he read aloud getting everyone's attention. "Enter to win a trip to Egypt to compete in the Anubis Games...two lucky winners will win a trip for three to the games. Airfare and housing included...." He saw that there was one more entry form left on the poster.  
  
"One left, take it Yug! You might win!" Joey said smiling. Yugi thought for a moment.  
  
"I dunno...I doubt I would w-" Yugi suddenly remembered his dream from the night before. The girl was once again standing next to him. She took his hand in hers and guided it to rip off the last one. Yugi's face went pale and shook his head breaking the image away. He looked at the paper in his hand and fell silent.  
  
"Hey Yugi? You okay?" Tristen asked him. Yugi didn't answer but took off for school. His friends just looked at each other and shrugged as they followed Yugi in a more normal pace. 


	3. Acceptence

A/N: ^ ^() sorry it took so long to update, I started my FY one, ^ ^() got a bit carried away with that one plus, I had no idea how to write this one x x() aiie...anyway...I don't own these people other than Naomi and Yama ^_^ they are mine ^____^ oh... and "sowing out of nowhere" from the previous chap, should be "coming out of nowhere" - -() my bad...I didn't pick that one up....I hope I didn't confuse to many people oO oiy....gomen nasai if I did...  
  
Yugi sat down in his normal seat with a clouded mind. He tried to process what had been going on recently, but it was hard to think about that much in the morning. Joey poked him in the back to get his attention. Yugi jumped, starled, but managed to give his friend a calm smile.  
  
"Hey Yugi, that girl that Bakura scared just walked in, it doesn't look like she has a seat yet, why don't you ask her to come sit with us? We've got an empty desk next to yah..." Joey suggested. Yugi nodded and stood up walking up to her. She turned and looked at him and shied away a bit. Yugi smiled at her warmly and held out his hand.  
  
"Hi! My name is Yugi! Welcome to Domino High! There's an empty seat next to me if you would like to join my friends and I." He said, hoping she wouldn't run away again. "I'm sorry If Bakura scared you this morning, he didn't realize you were easily scared." The girl slowly gave a small smile and took his hand and shook it.  
  
"My name is Naomi, I'll be glad to join you and your friends Yugi. And it's ok, I think I must've over reacted a bit too much...I hope I didn't hurt him to badly..." She said rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment. Yugi laughed and motioned for her to follow him. They walked by Kaiba, who was just sitting down in his seat. Yugi smiled and said hello to Kaiba, but Kaiba just ignored him and turned away. Yugi sweat dropped as he passed by and walked to his desk, Naomi sitting in the empty one next to him. Yugi turned to his friends to introduce her.  
  
"Guys, this is Naomi!" He smiled. Naomi smiled meekly as she said hello to them and received greetings from everyone. At that moment the bell rang and the Teacher stepped into the room.  
  
"Good morning class, I would like to introduce a new student in our class. Naomi, will you please come forward?" Naomi assented and rose from her seat and walked to the front.  
"Yii em hotep." She bowed respectively and smiled. She laughed when she saw the confused looks on there faces. "I said hello in ancient Egyptian." She explained. "I'm Egyptian, both of my parents moved here from Egypt just before I was born." Everyone awed in admiration. A boy raised his hand with a question.  
  
"Do you visit Egypt often with your parents then?" He asked. Naomi was silent for a moment then shook her head.  
  
"No...my...my parents died...not long after they moved here..." She said quietly. There was a moment of awkward silence until Yugi broke it. He raised his hand.  
  
"Naomi, do you like to play duel monsters?" He asked. Naomi's eyes lit up and smiled.  
"Of coarse! Who doesn't? I love to play games, duel monsters is my favorite." The tension was lifted from the class. After a few more questions, Naomi took her seat next to Yugi again and the day went on. Yugi meant to invite Naomi over to his house to stay the night, maybe, with the rest of his friends after school, but as soon as the bell rang she took off with just a quick goodbye.  
  
Back at home, Yugi pulled out his deck and dueled with Joey. Yugi won of coarse, but it wasn't one of his best duels. Joey cocked an eyebrow at Yugi and frowned.  
  
"You ok Yug? You seem a little distant."  
  
"I'm fine..." Yugi muttered. His dream from the previous night had been plaguing him all day. He still couldn't make heads or tails of it. His thoughts were ended by his Grandpa walking up to him with an envelope.  
  
"Yugi, this just came for you..." Grandpa said handing the letter to Yugi. Everyone looked on with interest as Yugi opened it. Yugi blinked as he read it.  
  
"This says I won that trip to those Egyptian games...but...I haven't even sent that form in. it's still in my pock-" Yugi reached his hand into his pocket only to find the form gone.  
  
"Yugi, what is it?" Tea asked him. Yugi looked at her and the others.  
  
"I won..." He said still confused. Yugi handed the letter to his friends as he explained the situation to his Grandpa. He nodded with consent and looked at the letter himself. Yugi sat in silence for a moment trying to figure out what was going on. Yami gave him a sudden alert.  
  
"Yugi! I sense someone outside! There is something very wrong about this whole situation...." Yugi jumped when he heard someone enter the shop downstairs. Grandpa stood up and walked down stairs. Yugi bolted up and ran down before his Grandpa could. He skidded on the floor when he got to the bottom. Naomi was leaning on one of the shelves. Her cheeks were red from running.  
  
"Naomi? What are you doing here?" Yugi asked going over to her.  
  
"I didn't even make it home..." She started taking in deep breathes. "Some weird girl came up to me and handed me a letter telling me that I had won that trip thing...but I haven't sent in my form! When I went to ask him who he was and all that stuff, he vanished! I started to leave but I could here someone following me...I thought maybe it was just a coincidence for a while, but when they wouldn't leave, I decided to run to the nearest place I could think of, and that was her-- what are you doing here?" She asked in confusion. Yugi smiled and motioned her to a chair nearby.  
  
"I live here, just above the store, I live with my Grandpa and he owns this store." Yugi explained smiling.  
  
"Oh really? That's so cool Yugi..." Naomi smiled, a bit calmer now. Joey and the others came down the stairs surprised to see Naomi. After Yugi introduced her to his Grandpa, she explained again what had happed. Bakura leaned to look out the window to see if anyone suspicious was outside. He didn't see anyone; just missing the figure ducking out of sight. Night was quickly coming, and everyone was afraid to leave.  
  
"It's a good thing we're not leaving tonight..." Tea said holding her arms close to her. Joey nodded.  
  
"Yeah, we don't want no freaks following us home..."  
  
"And maybe killing us all in our sleep!" Tristen added.  
  
"Guys! Don't say scary things like that!" Tea wailed. Grandpa ignored them and turned to Naomi.  
"Naomi, why don't you stay the night here too, I wouldn't want you getting hurt..." He said. Naomi smiled and nodded.  
  
"Thanks...that's awfully nice of you Mr. Motou..." She said bowing.  
  
"Hey, Nao, you said you like to duel right?" Joey piped up. "How bout's you and me have a little go eh? How bout it? I'm in a duelin' kick!" He said cockily.  
  
"You're also in a losing kick..." Tristen added quietly.  
  
"Shut the hell up Tristen!" Joey snapped back. Naomi laughed smiled at Joey.  
  
"I'd love to duel you Joey." She said pulling out her deck. Yugi smiled and glanced at Bakura.  
  
"I guess I'll go into my room and set it up for tonight..." he said glancing at Bakura again. Bakura nodded and followed Yugi.  
  
"I'll help Yugi! It'll go faster if two work together!" He said walking upstairs. The others went into the living room to watch the duel as Grandpa closed the shop. The figure from before watched intently before fading away into the darkness.  
  
Yugi opened his window to let the warm night air in. Bakura unrolled a sleeping bag and looked at Yugi intently. Yugi was silent as he stared at the blossoming stars in the night sky.  
  
"I know that look, something is up Yugi...what is it?" Bakura asked quietly. Yugi turned and looked at Bakura. He knew he could trust him with things from Egypt's past. Since Bakura was also the possessor of a Millennium Item, Yugi knew he would understand better than anyone else. Yugi sighed and pulled over another sleeping bag and unrolled it.  
  
"I had a dream last night, concerning something with Yami's past..." Yugi quietly explained it all to Bakura, making sure he left nothing out. When he finished, he looked at the placid Bakura. Bakura was silent for a few moments thinking. He looked at Yugi for a while still with a calm expresion.  
  
"This is odd indeed..." He said looking outside. He tunred his head back to Yugi and looked him in the eyes. "I don't want to startle you, but someone is watching you Yugi...I think it would be wise when you leave for Egypt, that you be very cautious at these games...I have a feeling there's more to this than what the poster is telling you..."  
  
A/N: There yah go, chap 3! ^__^ Who's is the dark figure? What's going to happen? More in Chap 4! 


End file.
